Love Don't Love Me
by Tears
Summary: Kari made a really big mistake 2 years ago, by ignoring Davis' feelings. Now, two years after, she starts feeling feelings for Davis, but doesn't know how to tell him. And if she does, what shocking secret will keep her from pure depression? R&R!


Author's Note: Let's make this clear…this is a Daikari

Author's Note: Let's make this clear…this is a Daikari. So if you decide to flame saying 'I hate Daikari'…good for you. But this is a Daikari, so I dunno why you even bothered to click and flame. So please don't bother. I know some people dislike the couple, okay? This is for some people who can stand it, and who like it. So, if you are one of those people, please review! ^_~ Enjoy!

Love Don't Love Me 

__

I remember him…Davis Motomiya. It was when we were both in grade 7, I believe, and we were both digidestined. I sort of figured he had a crush on me. But I didn't really see it happening. I had my eye on a boy named TK Takaishi. I didn't really like him all that much, but he was sorta cute. Although, I realized that I really didn't like him at all, until one night…

***FLASHBACK***

Davis sighed, walking through the halls of Odaiba Middle School. He got to his locker, spelled the combination, and pulled it open. He searched inside for his books. He then noticed Kari, talking to TK across the hall. But, he really did notice Kari first. Who wouldn't? He thought she was absolutely beautiful. Anyway, Davis tried not to glance at them very much. Although, he caught himself trying to hear what they were saying.

Kari was really happy, and seemed very nervous too, and TK was blushing. Kari nodded, and seemed to have said "yes" to whatever he asked. TK smiled, and walked away. Kari walked in the opposite direction.

Davis shrugged, and figured he'd catch them later. He finally found his books, and walked back to class.

Later on, Davis saw TK and Kari and walked up to them, smiling, holding an apple he was probably gonna chuck at someone's head. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Kari and TK exchanged glances, nervously.

"…what? Is someone dying?" Davis asked, changing his mood. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Kari shook her head, "No, never mind." She smiled. "Guess what? TK just asked me out on a date!!"

Davis froze, and slowly lifted up the apple. He felt like smashing it against TM's head, but couldn't. He slowly brought it up to his mouth, took a bite and began to chew very slowly. "…congrats."

"Davis, are you okay?" TK asked.

"Screw you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Davis said, quickly, still chewing the apple.

"Davis, is something wrong?" Kari asked.

"Like hell it isn't," He muttered. "No, why?"

"Because…" Kari stammered. "…you don't like apples."

Davis shrugged, "Yeah, well, like I said, congrats. I have to go study." He began to walk away.

"…you think he's okay?" TK asked.

"…I think so."

__

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Although I thought wrong. Very wrong. After that incident, Davis practically ignored me. And a year later, he moved away. I haven't seen him since. But it's two years after that, now, and I'm in grade 10. Sometimes, even when I'm all by myself, or with TK, all I can think of is Davis. He hasn't even bothered to call me since then. I wonder what happened to him…

"Kari?"

"What?" Kari gasped. "…oh, it's just you, TK."

"We're supposed to be studying." TK reminded. "Maybe we should just take a break-"

"No, that's fine." Kari interrupted. "I…I feel fine. Where were we?"

"Well-"

"Class, we have a new student," The teacher began. He gestured for the person to walk through the door. And when he did, Kari lit up, instantly.

She recognized the boy. Spiky burgundy hair, goggles…it had to be- "Davis!"

"…Kari?" He asked, tiredly.

"…you…two know each other?" The teacher asked.

"Hell no." Davis muttered. Luckily, no one heard him. He shook his head.

"Okay, then, take a seat beside TK. He's a good role model for newer students, and he can show you around the school." The teacher replied. "Okay, class, continue studying."

__

Great, TK's in this class, too? It reminds of the first day of school in grade 7…although I'm sitting beside him, not Kari… He walked over to his seat, and sat down as the class resumed talking and "studying". He dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling in utter boredom.

"Hi!" Kari popped up in front of him.

"Ah," Davis gasped, staring back in front of him, as Kari walked around. "Oh, it's just you."

"Well, hi to you, too." Kari scoffed. "So, where have you been?"

"Why would you care?" Davis asked, bored.

"Well, I'm your friend, Davis. Of course I care."

Davis smirked, in disbelief. "That's the funniest thing you've ever said."

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" Kari snapped. "I'm trying to be friendly."

"Apparently, it's not working." Davis nodded. "I still feel crappy."

Kari sighed, "Is there something wrong?"

"…no, why?" Davis asked, sarcastically.

Kari got up, "Whatever." She walked over to TK. "So, are we still on for tonight or what?"

"Sure." TK replied. "See you later."

"Okay." Kari smiled, walking back to her seat.

Davis twitched, angrily. _I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear-_ "You make the rest of the world seem like hell, don't you?" _Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?_

"How?" TK asked.

"How?" Davis mimicked him. "How else? You've always been Mr. Perfect since grade 4."

TK sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry if you're angry at me for going out with Kari."

"…w-why would I be angry?" Davis asked, nervously.

"W-"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Davis added. 

"So, what have you been doing for the past years?" TK asked.

"…nothing special. Waiting for myself to die, the usual." Davis shrugged. "What about you?"

"Well, I've been-"

"Living your life exactly how you wanted it to be." Davis finished for him. "Right?"

"…y-yeah." TK stuttered. "So, how about your sister? How is she?"

"I dunno." Davis shrugged. "Haven't seen her for 2 months."

"Wha?"

"She went somewhere and never came back yet." Davis explained.

"Wow, you must be…upset."

"Not really." Davis muttered.

"Is that the reason why you're acting so unpleasant?" TK asked.

Davis smirked, "…there are worse reasons."

******

That day, Davis thought. A lot more than usual, too. He thought about how TK and Kari had been without him around. "Probably the happiest people on earth." He muttered. He then spotted, TK and Kari talking to each other and laughing. He ignored them and kept on walking.

Kari, however, couldn't help but notice him. She noticed how he had a blank look in his eyes, maybe from thinking too much, and he didn't seem to know where he was going, seeing as though he was just walking straight. Kari, then, felt something. She didn't know what it was, and didn't really know how to find out. She then said, without thinking, "TK, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"…I don't know." Kari stuttered. "I'll just be…bye." She walked off in Davis' direction. She smiled, "Hey."

"Huh?" Davis asked. "…oh, hi." He smiled for the first time that day. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. …You okay?" Kari asked.

"Sure." He grinned again. "I was just thinking…"

"Oh? About what?" Kari asked.

"You wouldn't wanna know." Davis shook his head. "You're probably in a hurry to get back to TK or anything, so I won't waste your time."

"Waste my time?" Kari asked. "I wouldn't exactly say that's what you'd be doing. …so, I hear that your sister is sort of…lost. Are you okay with that?"

"Devastated." He lied. 

"Have you bothered to look for her?" She asked.

"…yeah." He muttered. "But knowing her, she's probably gonna find her way home somehow." He smirked. "…so…what were you and TM talking about anyway?"

"Stuff." She replied. "I don't think I even bothered to listen."

"Why?"

"…because…I was thinking about things." Kari muttered. "But I'd rather not tell you, if that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine." Davis nodded.

"…Davis…I-if you don't mind…d-do you wanna go somewhere with me later on?" Kari asked.

"…maybe." Davis shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"I don't think you get what I'm saying." Kari smiled. "I'm asking you out on a date."

"Why?" Davis asked.

"Why not?" Kari smiled.

Davis couldn't help but smile too. He replied, "…o-okay, sure. I'll pick you up around 7."

"Okay, see you later, Davis!" Kari said. "…a-and, can you try to not tell TK about it?"

"Sure, no problem." Davis nodded. "See ya."

******

That night, TK waited. And so did Kari. TK still thought that he and Kari were supposed to go somewhere that night, but apparently, she forgot. Kari was waiting at the park for Davis. But for some reason, he hadn't shown up yet.

Then, about 15 minutes later, he was in sight, walking towards her. He finally caught up to her and smiled, "hey."

"Hi." Kari replied, nervously. "Listen, I have something I want to tell you-"

"I have something I wanna tell you, too." Davis said. "You see, I have to tell you something about the last time I was in Odaiba. Ya know, in grade 7…? That night where-"

"Oh yeah, okay sure." 

"Well, I was disappointed and crushed." Davis said, simply. "At that time and point in my life, I found you to be the girl of my dreams."

"…r-really?" Kari gawked.

"Yeah," Davis replied.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you brought that up because-"

"But not anymore."

"…what?" Kari asked.

"Ever since that night, I realized that you belong with TK and you and I were never actually supposed to be together." He nodded. "Actually, I read somethin' like that in my horoscope, but anyway, I came to tell you that the reason I was so late was because I met the other girl of my dreams."

"…Other girl?" Kari asked. "You mean, there's more?"

"Absolutely," Davis said. "About 20 or so, but who's countin?"

"Right…" Kari stuttered. "…s-so, who is she?" _Whoever the hell she is, I will personally beat the crap out of her._

"Uh…" Davis began. "…Maya Kaneka."

"Maya…Kaneka?" Kari mumbled. "…oh…well, s-she must be…really nice, huh?"

"Wonderful," Davis beamed. "So, where were we going?"

"…actually, I just wanted to tell you something that I seemed to have forgotten…s-so if I remember, I'll tell you later." Kari smiled.

"…okay." Davis replied. _This isn't like Kari at all, is it? _"…see you later, then."

"Okay." Kari waved. "Bye." And she began to walk back to her apartment. Although, halfway there she began to pick up the pace, and soon found herself running home, tears streaming down her face. She really did just come to Davis to tell him that she thought she was falling for him, but found out he was with another girl. What crushed her the most was that she was so blind. 2 years ago, of course Davis was crushed when she told him she was going out with TK. He did like her for all those years. And that sorrow and pain lasted for those years. He never did let go of it. Now she had let him down the exact same way. She would never forgive herself…she had to apologize to Davis one way or another. Although, she couldn't face herself, or anyone else.

…oh yeah. And TK still waited…

*******

He silently walked through the halls searching for her. He didn't find her anywhere, but soon spotted her, sulking behind a tree in the park. He walked over to her, "…hey Kari."

"TK?" Kari asked. "…oh…um…" She wiped her tears, and stared back at the ground.

"What's…wrong?" TK asked. "A-And where were you last night?"

"I was…um…at home." Kari muttered. "I-I guess I forgot."

"It doesn't seem that way." TK said. "It seems something happened last night that you probably need to talk about."

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Kari snapped. "…uh…sorry."

"That's okay." TK sighed. "…well…I'll see you tonight then, right?"

"….maybe." Kari said. "…bye TK."

"Okay." TK began to walk off, back to the school. On the way there, he passed by Davis, who happened to be looking for Kari himself.

"TM-"

"It's TK."

"TK?"

"Yeah."

"…if you say so." Davis shook his head. "Uh, have you seen Kari?"

"She's in the park, but she looks a little depressed." TK replied. "Try talking to her, if she'll talk to you."

"…oh, okay." He began to walk towards the park. _That's really strange. Yesterday, Kari was acting really weird. And now…this? Does this have something to do with…the park? It could be. I mean, yesterday she was acting weird AT THE PARK, and today she's AT THE PARK…this could get serious. _He spotted her near the same tree. He walked up to her and smiled, "Hey Kari, what's up?"

She didn't reply.

"Hmm, you really are acting strange." Davis muttered. "…d-did you remember what you were gonna tell me?"

Kari shook her head, "…no."

"Oh, okay." Davis stuttered. "Okay, well, I'll see you later, right?"

Kari didn't reply.

"…okay." Davis nodded. "See ya later, Kari."

Kari waited till he left, then continued crying. "Get a hold of yourself…y-you've never cried this much over a _boy_ before." She looked up into the sky. "…but he's not just a boy…" She smiled to herself. 

******

Later on that day, Kari decided to talk to Sora, Tai's girlfriend, seeing as though Tai was a less-of-an-understanding person, and even if he did understand, it's not like the advice would be right. ^^;; Anywayz, and so Kari was talking to Sora near a restaurant place.

Kari kept crying as she explained very single detail to Sora. She muttered, "…oh, and besides that fact I can't talk to TK either, because we were supposed to go somewhere the night that I met up with Davis."

"But you like him."

"Yes, really, I do like him!" She exclaimed. "…but I don't know how to tell him, and besides he's already with Maya." She snarled at the thought of her. "I wish she would die and rot in hell."

"Uh huh," Sora nodded. "…so-"

"So what should I do?" Kari asked. "I want to tell Davis I like him, but I don't want to hurt TK's feelings, and I don't want to have to create some kinda diabolical plan to destroy Maya and Davis' relationship, although it's very close to being an actual option! And my head feels heavier than usual, my emotions are very mixed up, and I feel like crying until I _die_ until Davis realizes that Maya is just some kinda arrogant person who doesn't care about anyone's feelings!!"

"…but you haven't even met Maya." Sora pointed out.

Kari looked up. "…no, I haven't."

"Why don't you talk to her first?" Sora asked. "Find out if she's really Davis' type, and if she isn't…then try to convince Davis that he belongs with you not her."

"…It could work." Kari sniffed. "T-Thanks, Sora."

"No problem." Sora smiled. "I'll talk to you later, then. See you, Kari."

Kari nodded in return as Sora left. She, too, got up and began to walk back to the school. She knew how Maya looked like, though. Sorta tall, sorta short, shoulder-length hair, liked sports and soaps-- sports. Davis found sports to be the thrill of his life, and Maya liked them too. Maybe that's what brought them closer together. …she hoped not. She saw Maya, peacefully, eating lunch behind the school in the shade of a tree. Davis was nowhere in sight, so she casually walked up to her. "…hey Maya."

"Hi Kari." Maya replied.

"You know me?" Kari asked.

"I've heard of you." Maya replied, smiling. "You're friends with Davis, right?"

"…y-yeah." Kari nodded.

"Thought so." Maya answered. "All he ever talks about is you."

"Oh," Kari blushed. "That's nice. Um, have you seem him lately?"

Maya nodded, "yes". She looked over at Kari, "…have you been crying?"

"…sort of."

"Did you lose something you really like?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?" She asked.

"…m-my…friend." She replied, lying.

"Your friend?" Maya asked. "Who was it? Do I know them? …did they die?"

"No, it just…seems like they're moving away from me. Or like we're growing apart somehow." She stuttered.

"Who was it then?" Maya asked.

"…he was a good friend, but I can't tell you what his name is."

"Why not?"

"Because." Kari replied. _She and Davis seem a lot alike, too. _"…I just…well…okay, fine. But promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay." Maya nodded. "Who?"

"His name is…Davis." Kari said, simply.

"…my Davis?"

"Davis." Kari answered, not wanting to expand on any details. "We knew each other in grade 3,4,5,6 and 7…but then something happened. This other boy, TK, first asked me…on a date. I could tell Davis sorta got ticked off at that, but knowing him, he just blew it off like it was some kind of bad thought. Or so I thought. He never did let go of that. 2 years later, and 2 days ago, he came back. He saw me…and I could tell he still hated me for what happened. I knew, because I could see it in his eyes. After awhile, I started having feelings for him, and I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know how to, and so now…I'm giving up."

"Don't say that." Maya said. "Never give up on your dreams."

"They aren't my dreams." Kari replied. "They're just my feelings."

"…if you want him so much, you can have him."

"…what?"

"You heard me, and I really don't want to say it again." Maya smiled. "Besides, I'm sure he likes you too."

"But…h-how did you know I was talking about-"

"Davis Motomiya…never, ever lets go of whatever he cherishes the most. And that's you." Maya nodded. "2 days ago, he wasn't angry at you-- that was jealousy that he still had inside of him. Couldn't you tell?"

"…not exactly…" Kari stuttered. "…a-…uh, hey Maya. …no hard feelings, right?"

"Sure." Maya smiled. "…I'll see you later, then Kari."

"Sure, thanks, bye." Kari beamed, walking off.

******

Davis decided he'd go back and check and see if Kari was okay before he headed back to class. He walked around to the same tree, "Hey Ka-uh…" He looked around the tree. "…K-Kari?" He looked up. "…I know I used to climb trees but this is ridiculous! She's…she's…not even there." He continued to search the ground. "Kari?"

"Davis!" 

Davis turned around to see Kari behind him, smiling. He smiled too, "Hey Kari. I came to see if you were okay."

"…w-why?" Kari asked. 

Davis broke out into a nervous sweat. "Uh…well…c-c-cuz…TK was looking for you."

"Oh." Kari said. "Anyway, Davis, I came to tell you something."

"Did you remember what it was?"

"Yeah." Kari smiled, nodding in return. "I came to tell you that I was wrong to pick TK over you, and I never really did like TK more than you-- in fact, for 2 years, I've been loathing over the fact that you were gone."

"…s-so what are you saying?" Davis stuttered. 

"That I'm really sorry, and I love you."

"….w-what?" Davis asked, sort of stumbling over his own feet.

She hugged him, "I love you, Davis." She smiled, then gave him a kiss.

Davis didn't reply, for awhile. He was searching for something to say. Deep inside, he knew what he should've said…but for some bizarre reason, he didn't want to say it. For 5 years, Kari always thought that Davis was just a friend to her, always there for amusement, and now she says she's in love with him. Something had to have been very wrong. Very wrong… 

"…I really don't know what to think of you, Kari." Davis said, finally.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, solemnly. 

"…for all of those years…you always found me as amusement. But now…y-you're-"

"Davis, I'm really sorry for what happened two years ago, and I should've never picked TK over you." Kari muttered. "…can you forgive me?"

"…sure, I can…" Davis replied, smiling slightly. "…but I don't know if I still like you that much like I did 2 years ago."

Kari's eyes built up with tears, but she tried hard not to cry. She forced herself to smile, but she knew that there's no point in smiling when depression is all you feel.

Davis saw the tears in her eyes, and sighed, "…I'm sorry, Kari."

She hugged him, suddenly, as a single tear rolled down her face. "…that's okay…Daisuke. I know that all the things that I put you through weren't at all acceptable, and I wouldn't believe myself if I were you. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry, and I blame myself for everything that ever happened between us."

Davis hugged her back, then helped her wipe her tears, and smiled at her. "Don't feel so bad…"

Kari didn't reply. She stared at the ground.

Davis smirked, "…hey, how about we forget all of this, okay?"

"…I don't know if I can."

"I'm willing to forget if you are."

Kari glanced up for a few seconds. Slowly, she nodded in return. "…okay…"

Davis beamed, "Good…Since you should be feeling better in a little while, do you wanna go somewhere later?"

Kari giggled, "…sure." She kissed him again, then waved at him. "See you later....and thanks for everything, Davis. I really appreciate it."

Davis grinned, "…no problem." then carried on walking back towards the school.

****

__

It was from then on that I realized how wrong I had been, and all my doubts about Davis had disappeared for good. TK moved on and found someone else. Someone by the name of Maya Kaneka ^^;;. I guess some things will never change, but not everything. At least my relationship with Davis is going fine, and I hope nothing will ever change that.

Kari Kamiya

"Kari! Davis is here!"

"Okay." Kari closed her diary. "I'm coming!" She grabbed her bag, and walked downstairs to see Davis standing by the doorway. He smiled once he saw her.

"Hey Kari." He nodded. "Your mom said you were writing in your diary."

"…oh."

"…What you were writing about?" Davis asked, anxiously.

"…nothing important." She replied. "…nothing at all."

*******

How did you like it??? ^_^ Please, please, please review if you liked it. I'd appreciate all reviews, excluding flames. If it's negative criticism, that's fine. Just as long as it doesn't include the words 'sucks' in it, but oh well. As I said, please, please review!!! Thanks again!

Imadoki minna nitotte ………………….(For all these days   
Anata wa atashi keishi ……………….. I ignored you.  
Aishiteru, ima ………………………… Now, I love you  
Adabito koishiteru to …………………. And you love another.  
Atashi wa dearou "kujikeru" da ……….How crushed I will be  
Yoroshii ga anata miru ………………...Until you can see  
Dakiau wa oretachi dekiagari ……….. That we were made for each other…)


End file.
